Taxi Para Dos
by MelinitaLR
Summary: Mis sábados son... demasiado aburridos y tranquilos, es por eso que no entiendo,cómo es que termine en un taxi hablando de música, con aquel extraño y abusador.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Crepúsculo son exclusividad de Stephenie Meyer._

**Summary: **_Mis sábados son demasiado aburridos y tranquilos... es por eso que no entiendo cómo es que termine en un taxi, con aquel extraño y abusador hablando de mú_sica.

**N/A:** _Orgullosa de terminar antes de las cinco de la mañana. Pequeño regalo para todas aquellas que sufrimos de insomnio y amamos la cafeina. Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Taxi Para dos**

-¡¡No te vas quedaras!! Ni que se te cruce la idea por esa linda cabecita- una chillona voz de soprano gritó desde la acera. Automáticamente solté el libro que tenía en mis manos, y un gritó escapo de mis labios.

Me lentamente levante del sillón, y lleve una mano a mi pecho. Mis pulsaciones se habían acelerado a mil y todo por…

-¡Ya Bella! Sal de ahí, que de esta no te salvas- Secundo otra voz, y una pequeña piedra impacto contra mi ventana. No era de las grandes, pero si hubieran ejercido un poco más de fuerza al aventarla, el vidrio de mi ventana se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

Bufe y levante mi libro ¡A caso no se iban a rendir!

-Mueve tú trasero y sal ¡Yaaa…!- Volvió a gritar la primera voz y otra piedra impacto contra mi ventana- Cobarde se que estas ahí-

Bien… tenía que dar la cara o sino acabarían rompiendo la ventana o algo peor.

Apoye mis manos sobre el marco y mire hacia fuera. Sobre mi calle estaba estacionado el flamante descapotable rojo de Rosaline, mientras ella y Alice buscaban nuevos proyectiles para arrojar hacia mi casa.

Intente contenerme y respirar pero… repito "intente"-¿Pero qué mierda hacen?- Grite exasperada desde el segundo piso.

- ¡Por fin!- Dijo una aliviada Alice, cuando otra piedra dio a pocos centímetros de mi mano.

-¡Rosaline!- Grite- Ya he salido ¿No me vez?-

-Si pero esa era por hacernos esperar y gritar como locas en la calle- Dijo la rubia.

Gruñí y me lleve una mano a mi cabeza- Solo a ustedes se les ocurre hacer algo parecido.-

-¡Bella! Por qué mejor no nos abres antes de que los vecinos llamen a la policía- Dijo Alice.

-¡No! Ya les he dicho que no me moveré de aquí. Solo pierden su tiempo.- Hable y me crucé de brazos, tratándole poner mi mejor cara de "No-me-convencerás-pequeño-duende".

-Si no sales por esa puerta en cinco segundo- Gruño Rosaline- Juro que romperé todas tus ventanas-comenzó a juntar piedrecillas de mi patio- Tú eliges Bella, Tú trasero o tus ventanas.-  
Jadee ¿Qué? ella no podría hacer eso. Se supone que la gente normal no destruye las casas de otros, y mucho menos cuando se trata de la casa de tú amiga.

-Uno…. Dos… ¡Vamos Bella! No querrás un lindo agujero en la ventana.-

- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias por unírtele duendecillo!- Cuatro… cinco… seis… ¡Y mucho menos cuando el frío se filtre por el-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está Bien! Ustedes ganan- Dije resignada- Bajo en seguida- masculle entre dientes.

Derrotada cerré la ventana, mientras escuchaba gritos de victoria desde abajo.

¡Las odio! Quise gritar. Pero eso no era cierto, aunque a veces lograban sacarme de quicio con sus locuras siempre seria mis amigas, así lo habían sido desde el jardín de niños. Alice, Rosaline y yo "una para todas y todas para uno". Unidas por el destino y separadas… separadas ¿Por los hombres?

Sí, sonara raro, pero así era. Cada vez que nos separábamos era porque un maldito y cochino hombre se cruza en nuestro camino.

¡No! ¡No es lo que estas pensando!

No, nos pelemos porque nos gustara el mismo sujeto, para nuestra suerte siempre hemos tenido gustos diferentes que mantienen nuestra amistad intacta.

El problema era que cuando ellas se encontraban felices con sus parejas, yo estaba en casa feliz con un libro en mis manos. Cuando ellas se peleaban con sus novios. Yo tenía que soltar mi amado libro y ser arrastrada a quien sabe dónde, para que ellas "Calmaran su dolor" como dice Alice.

En cambio yo… lo veía como una tonta excusa más, para que ellas se llenaran de helado y vaciaran todas las tiendas. Pero esta vez era diferente eran más a de las nueve de la noche ¿Qué tienda abriría a esta hora?

Entre bocinazos y gritos logre vestirme lo más rápido que mi suerte y mi equilibrio me lo permitían. Unos jeans pitillos una remera morada y Converse en mis pies, fue lo primero que encontré en mi armario. No me moleste en peinarme ya que el incesante ruido de la bocina estaba comenzando a darme jaqueca.

-¡Por Dios Bella! ¿No había algo más horrible que eso?- Preguntó Alice cuando me vio cerrando la puerta de casa.

-Cállate, si no te gusta lo que ves no tengo ningún problema en regresar y ocultarme en mi cuarto- Brame furiosa mientras caminaba asía ellas. Hoy no está de humor para sus reclamos por mi falta de buen gusto.

- Ya no importa Alli, el lugar de seguro estará oscuro y muy pocos se fijaran en lo que lleva puesto- Dijo Rosaline mientras se ponía de tras del volante de su convertible.

-Si pero que tal si encienden todas las luces de una vez o si alguna cámara nos enfoca- Se quejaba.

-¡Ya déjalo Alice! No tenemos tiempo, solo nos quedan diez minutos para llegar y seguro que…-

Aclare mi garganta en un intento de captar su atención- Bien, serian tan amables de decir a dónde diablos vamos, a la heladería, películas, pizzas- empecé a enumerar con los dedos todas las actividades que hacíamos cada vez que alguna rompía con su novio.

-¡No, nada de eso!- Dijo Rose.

-Iremos a un concierto- termino Alice

-¿Concierto?- Repetí como una retrasada mental-¿De quién y por qué?- Me queje mientras subía al auto.

*******

¡Maldición! ¿Ellas pretendían matarme? La calle estaba atestada de personas que se dirigían al dichoso concierto.

Cientos de niñas, en pequeños grupos caminaban cantando (bueno mejor dicho gritando) una pegadiza canción, en sus manos llevaban banderas, fotos o alguna estúpida cosa que tuviera el nombre "The Volturis" impreso. ¿Quiénes eran esos?

¡Al diablo con mi noche!

-Bien, hasta aquí llega el viaje chicas- Dijo Rosaline cuando giró a una calle cercana, para poder estacionar.

-¿Qué? Pero si aún faltan como tres cuadras para llegar al estadio- Chilló el duende y hizo un mohín.

-Si, pero por si no lo has notado Alice ¡Hay un monto de gente que no me deja seguir avanzando!- prácticamente grito la última frase. Bien por lo menos yo no era la única disgustada esta noche.

-Está bien- Dijo bajito y salimos del coche.

A medida que nos acercábamos al estadio más y más personas se nos unían a la caminata. Era como una marea de personas que se aproximaba a la puerta de de estadio. Lástima que era una marea ruidos e histérica que gritaba a coro "The Volturis los amo" y cientos de cursilerías por el estilo.

¿Acaso no se cansaba de gritar tanto?

Parecía una manada de cacatúas excitadas e histéricas, todos forcejeando para pasar por la diminuta entrada.

¡Juro por Dios que me vengara de Alice y de Rose!

Estaba en esa infinita fila india, de tras de Alice y Rosaline cuando me pare en seco.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensionaron y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, cuando una mano de firmes dedos largos se estrello contra mí trasero haciendo me estremecer. ¡Hasta aquí llegaba todo!

Gire sobre mis talones con toda la furia contenida para enfrentar al abusador.

No lo pensé, fue puro instinto de auto-defensa y la indignación mezclada, que cuando me quise dar cuenta mi mano ya había aterrizado sobre la mejilla de un muchacho con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!- Gritó llevándose una mano a su roja mejilla. Jadee, acaso pensaba hacerse el tonto.- ¡Acaso estas locas!- Volvió a quejarse.

-Aquí el único loco, abusador, acosador, depravado eres tú ¡Desgraciado!- Le respondí en el mismo tono de indignación.

Bien Bella, tal vez deberías habértelo pensado antes de golpearlo. El era alto, de brazos y piernas fuertes y era… ¡Un hombre! Me dobla en fuerzas. Pero el maldito, de seguro no se animaría a hacerme nada en medio de tantas personas. O eso espero…

- ¿Abusador? ¿De qué hablas loca?- Habló, y una chica de a tras lo empujo para que siguiera avanzando en la fila.

-Lo que escuchaste. No finjas que no me tocaste mi… mi…- El arqueo una perfecta ceja al ver que no podía seguir hablando.

-¿Tú qué?- Dijo con una sonrisita ladina.

-¡Mi trasero!- Grite crispada y él se llevo una mano a su espeso cabello cobrizo.

-Oye, definitivamente esta loca, yo ni siquiera te he tocado. Yo estaba aquí con… con- Dijo mirando asía los lados como buscando a alguien pero solo nos rodeaban, un montón de chiquillas histéricas.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo entre dientes y yo aproveche para despedirme.

-¡Imbécil!- Dije mientras mi mano volvía a impactar contra su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baje. Y con ese acto me despedí para alcanzar a mis amigas.

Pague mi boleto e ingrese al gigantesco estadio.

¡Genial! ¿Cómo se suponía que las encontraría aquí? El lugar estába casi lleno, había gente gritando saltando o batiendo palmas por donde mirase y ese interminable ¡Volturis! que se hacía eco en todo el estadio.

Estaba a punto de gritar por mis amigas, cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro ¡Dios, que no se el abusador! Roge en mi mente.

-¿A dónde diablos estabas?- Habló una voz mientras me giraba.

-¿Ustedes a donde estaban?- Respondí con un dedo acusador apuntándoles-Ya que estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, podrían tener la consideración de esperarme o ayudarme cuando alguien intenta tocarme- Dije entre dientes.

-¿Qué?- soltaron las dos a la vez.

-¿Quién fue el imbécil? Juro que no le quedaran dientes- Dijo Rose mientras se enrollaba las mangas de su remera.

-¡Un pobre diablo que no vale la pena! Pero no te preocupes le di su merecido- Dije con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-Alto, fuerte Y rápido- Dijo Rose

-Alto, fuerte y rápido como me enseñaste-

-Esa es mi chica- Dijo orgullosa

-Bella… te encuentras bien, no te hizo nada… eh, malo- Dijo Alice titubeante-Nada Alli, estoy bien, te lo aseguro-

-De acuerdo, entonces podemos irnos-

-¿Adonde si ya estamos en el estadio?-

-Pues a delante, tengo un par de canciones que debo cantar a todo pulmón frente al escenario.- Dijo Alice, como si se tratara de una misión imposible.

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacer eso?-

-Por Jasper-

-Emmett- Hablaron a la vez.

- ¿Se puede saber que hicieron ese par esta vez?- Sus novios no eran malos chicos, solo… solo que a veces se metían en problemas, en demasiados.

-Encontramos a los imbéciles con…- Alice iba a continuar su relato, pero los primeros acordes de una guitarra eléctrica la hicieron chillar y corre hasta la muchedumbre.

-Vamos Bella o la perderemos de vista- Dijo Rosaline mientras me jalaba de la mano- A demás yo también quiero cantar esa canción -dijo mientras nos hacíamos camino entre la gente.  
Y Con eso tiraba por el caño mi sábado tranquilo.

* * *

**N/A:**Ahhh!!! Esto iba a ser un Oneshot, pero se me hacia demasiado largito, por eso decidi que van a ser solo dos capitulos.

¿Que me dicen? ¿Les gusto? Yo me moria por escribirlo, hace mucho tiempo que lo tenia en la cabeza y hoy por fin lo pude publicar.

Espero que les guste y dejen su reviews.

El boton verde...¡¡Por fa!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Crepúsculo son exclusividad de Stephenie Meyer._

**Summary: **_Mis sábados son demasiado aburridos y tranquilos... es por eso que no entiendo cómo es que termine en un taxi, con aquel extraño y abusador hablando de mú_sica.

**N/A:**_ Pequeño regalo para todas aquellas que sufrimos de insomnio y amamos la cafeina. Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Taxi para Dos**

Que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. Rezaba al ritmo de la melodía.

Para mi desgracia, Alice quería cantar su dichosa cancioncita, nada menos que al frente del escenario gritando obscenidades al bajista de pelo negro.

La banda no era mala, pero el sudor que corría por mí cuello, los empujones, gritos en mi oreja y los interminables lloriqueos de Alice y Rose por sus novios, no hacían mi velada precisamente encantadora.

- Eh… chicas- Intente hablar por encima de la música y los gritos.

- Estúpido, ni en sueños te va a querer como yo- Dijo Alice entre gimoteos.

- ¡Ya vas a ver! va a volver suplicando pero…-

-¡ Ey! ¡Chicas!- Trate de captar su atención con las manos.

- ¡Que estúpida fui al créele! Si iba a terminar con…con esa perra- Siguió Alice con sus lamentos.

- ¡Sí! pero cómo se atrevieron a cambiarnos por esas plásticas Alice, si nosotras…-

- ¡Chicas!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras el sudor y calor estaban comenzando a aficciarme- Lamento interrumpirlas, pero necesito aire o si no me voy a desmayar.-Y puse mi cara de suplica.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó Rose.

- No… no, es solo-suspire-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar en estos sitios. ¿Podemos ir un poco más atrás, por favor?

Ellas no contestaron, solo se miraron como dudando sin articular palabra- ¡Perfecto!- Dije resignada- Sigan aquí gritando como chiquillas, mientras yo voy a buscar algo para tomar- Ambas asintieron y volvieron su atención al escenario y a sus gritos.

Entre empujones y un par de manotazos logre hacerme un camino entre la fans-locas-histéricas. ¡Dios, cómo es que pueden gritar tanto!

Me aparte un poco de la multitud y me senté en el piso.

Bien, tal vez podría esperarlas aquí mientras ellas disfrutaran del espectáculo.

Estaba muy a gusto en mi sitio, la banda ya había tocado más de cinco canciones y las niñas se desgargantaban por elogiar el solo de guitarra que sonaba. Compartía el lugar de los reservados con un par de parejitas acarameladas y unas cuantas niñas más sumisas que al parecer no se atrevían a actuar como desquiciadas.

En fin, este ere el mejor sitio que podía conseguir.

Marque el compas con mi píe y encontré un chicle en mi bolsillo. ¿Tal vez debería hacer que me pagaran la cena, por toda esta tortura? Un par de alitas de pollo, una pizza, helado o tal vez…

¡Oh, Dios! Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y el aire escapo de mis pulmones en un segundo mientras una corriente fría recorrió mí columna vertebral.

- ¿Qué mierda?- Grite mientras me incorporaba con dificultad. Algún idiota, había tenido el descaro de arrojarme su refresco en la cabeza. ¡Juro que lo iba a matar a alguien esta noche!

Me di vuelta para proceder con el acto de asesinato, cuando una profunda voz habló- ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien?-

- ¡Tú!- Rugí entre dientes. ¡Era el abusador de la entrada!- Acaso no te basto con manosearme, ahora, qué más quieres ¿Aguarme con coca-cola?- Dije indignada y levante un par de octavas mi voz.

- ¿Yo? Pero si no hice nada.-

- ¡Ah! Pues mi cabello no parece decir lo mismo- Dije mientras trataba de sacar mi húmedo y pegajoso cabello de mi rostro.

-¡ Tú tienes la culpa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre sentarte ahí?- Gritó con fuerza y estábamos comenzando a captar un par de espectadores con nuestra escenita.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas tan estúpido, como para no fijarte por donde andas-

- Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan tonta para organizar una sentada en medio de un recital. ¡Es tas loca!- No lo soporte más y separe un poco mis piernas mientras elevaba mi mano para estrellar contra su mejilla. Pero… el fue más rápido y me tomo por la muñeca.

- ¡Oh no querida, esta vez no!- Dijo y sonrió con arrogancia.

De mis labios salió algo parecido a un gruñido y aproveche para golpearlo con la otra mano, que queda libre.

Su cara se descompuso de puro dolor y ahora era yo la que sonreía.

Jale con fuerza para que me soltara mi mano y una vez más me aleje del sujeto que pretendía arruinarme la existencia.

Necesitaba encontrar a Alice y Rose, no soportaba un minuto más en este lugar. Había ciento de personas en el estadio ¿Por qué tenía que volver a encontrarlo?

¡A demás había arruinado mi ropa!

Aparte un par de personas, que arrugaron la nariz a percatarse de mi aspecto. ¡Dios, dónde están mis amigas!

Corrí un par de personas más con brusquedad hasta que logre divisarlas.

Alice se encontraba sumergida entre los brazos de Jasper. Mientras que Rose besaba fogosamente a Emmett.

¿De dónde diablos habían salido esos dos?

- Perdóname cariño, juro que fue todo un mal entendido. Yo nunca te engañaría- Le decía Jasper a su dé-nuevo-novia mientras dejaba pequeños besos en la frente de Alice.

- Osita… te amo, y nunca te dejaría, nunca ¿Entiendes?-Le lloraba Emmett a Rose.

¡Lo que me faltaba, una escena digna de telenovela!

Llene mis manos a la cintura y grite indignada- ¡Ya podemos irnos!- Estaba empapada en gaseosa y malhumorada. Solo quería llegar a casa.

Cuatro cabezas se giraron para observarme con expresión de horror.

- ¿Bella, qué te pasó?- Dijo Rose.

- Tu cabello- Chillo Alice.

Bien, por fin estaban empezando a tomarme en cuenta.

- Nada, solo fue un imbécil que no tuvo mejor idea que arrojarme su refresco-Hable y cerré mis puños, aun me quedaban ganas de golpearlo.

- Pobrecita- Gimoteó Ali.

- Bien dime ahora mismo, dónde está y me encargara de darle una lección- Dijo Emmett, mientras golpeaba uno de sus puños con la palma.

- No te preocupes Bella, quien quiera que sea, va saber que no estás sola- Le siguió Jasper.- ¿Cómo era?-¡Ay! Era tan lindo saber que contaba con ellos que casi me pongo a llorar ahí en medio de tanta gente.

Ni siquiera me habían saludado solo querían ir a golpear a mi abusador. Tuve que contenerme y sorberme la nariz, ya llamaba mucho la atención al estar mojada.

- Gracias chicos, pero lo único que quiero es regresar a casa- dije con voz cansada.

- Bella…- Dijo Rose titubeante- ¿Ven podemos hablar un segundo?

Las tres nos alejamos de los chicos y de la multitud para hablar, mientras que en mi cabeza ya festejaba por salir de ese lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije arqueando mis cejas. Las conocía demasiado bien para saber que me ocultaban algo- ¡Escúpelo!- exigí.

- Antes promete que no te enojaras, ni gritaras como haces siempre- Dijo Alice con un intento de sonrisa.

- Alice- Gruñí, esto no me estaba gustando.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero lo digo solo para protegerme si te transformas como Hulk-

- ¿De qué se trata?- Gruñí y me cruce de brazos.

- Bueno…es que, es que yo le prometí a Jasper que regresaría con él en lugar de ir a tu casa- Dijo Alice con voz lastimera.

- Bueno, no veo ningún problema en eso, al parecer se han reconciliado y ya no piensas en cortarlo en pedacitos y quemarlo- Dije en tono irónico.

- ¡Sí! Acaba de explicarme como fueron las cosas y al parecer nunca quiso engañarme- dijo con cara de enamorada- ¡Es que son tan lindos! Nunca podría cambiarme por esa bruja, rastrera y…

- Alice- La corte- Bueno haz lo que quieras yo regresare con Rose.-

- Bella…-Escuche ese tonito y le dedique mi mejor cara de no-me-jodas- Es que ese es el problema… es que… yo también pienso regresar con Emmett. Ya sabes, necesitamos festejar nuestra reconciliación como se debe.- Trato de sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue una mueca.

- ¡Y yo!- Dije exasperada- ¿Cómo voy a regresar?-

- Ese era el problema- Susurro Alice.

- ¡Ya se! Te vuelves en taxi, no te preocupes yo lo pago. A demás tú ya querías ir.-

- Eso es muy feo Rose, prácticamente me estas corriendo-

- Deja de hacer tanto drama Bella, si tú no aguantas un minuto más en este sitio- Bueno, eso era cierto. ¡Pero me estaban echando! Tome el dinero que me ofrecían y me gire con una mueca sin despedirme de los chicos.

¡Si…ahí estaban mis amigas!

*******

Cuando atravesé la puerta un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, bueno después de todo, esta empapada.

Cruce mis brazos y camine un par de calles buscado algún taxi para alejarme. A tras quedaban mis amigos y los gritos de las fans.

Golpee una piedra con el pie y me senté en la acera.- ¡Me rindo!- Me dije mentalmente. ¿Dónde estaban los benditos taxis?

En la calle solo me encontraba yo y los autos estacionados.

¿Señor, es que me lo ibas a poner difícil? ¿Acaso era este alguna especie de castigo?- Lloriqueaba en mi cabeza mientras ponía mi cabeza entrar las piernas tratando de hacerme un bollito. La temperatura estaba bajando y se colaba en mis huesos. ¡Ah, cierto! Y un estúpido me había confundido con el tacho de basura!

De pronto, el inconfundible ruido de un motor interrumpió a la muchedumbre del estadio. Me incorpore como una flecha y trate de divisar el vehículo.

¡Sí! Era amarillos y la el cartelito de –"Taxi"- Brillaba con intensidad. ¡Estaba salvada!

Estaba a punto de levantar mi brazo y pronunciar las palabras mágicas, cuando alguien en la acera del frente vocifero-¡Taxi!- A todo pulmón.

Jadié y casi me pongo a llorar como Magdalena, cuando divise mejor al ladrón de taxis.

Alto, fornido, el pelo cobrizo alborotado y esos grandes luceros como uvas en verano ¡No! Era el.

¿Acaso me estaba siguiendo? ¿Era uno de esos psicópatas obsesionados?

Envolví mi torso con los brazos, la respiración me fallaba y que los dientes me castañeaban. El se detuvo y me fijamente desde el otro lado, con una de sus manos en la puerta de taxi. Arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas y tuve que contenerme para no gritar.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó desde el otro lado.

- No… no nada- Logre articular con dificultad.

- Bueno no lo parece. Estas blanca, como si hubieras visto un fantasma- Se burlo y yo apreté con más fuerza mi cuerpo.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?-Frunció el ceño.

Quería decir que sí, que se largara y ponerme a correr. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba reaccionar. Vi como se inclinaba a la ventanilla, le dijo algo al chofer y comenzó a cruzar la calle. ¡Dios, que no me haga nada, por favor, por favor, por fa…!

- ¡Ey!- Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de mí- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien o que consiga algo?- Las palabras no me salían, así que solo negué con la cabeza.

Chasqueo la lengua e hizo una mueca de disgusto- Oye, se que nuestros antiguos encuentros no fueron muy bien que digamos. Pero créeme nada de eso fue intencional- Habló y se llevo una mano a su cabello- No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño.- Se quedo esperando mi respuesta y me miro fijantemente.

- ¡Mierda!- Gruño y yo di un saltito- ¡No soy ningún psicópata créeme no te voy a hacer nada!- No sé cómo pero asentí con mi cabeza.

- Bien ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- No sé si era el miedo, pero creo que me estaba reprochando.-

- Yo… yo- mi voz salía áspera y cansada- Espero un taxi.- Dije en un susurro.

El miro la calle vacía y su mirada se poso en el taxi con lo esperaba.

- ¿Asia dónde vas?-

- Ah… hasta la avenida Maple- No puedo creer que le esté dando mi dirección.

- ¡Perfecto! Queda de pasada hasta Ash. Vienes conmigo.- Me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme.

- ¡No, no puedes!- Me queje pero el ya estaba abriendo la puerta del coche para que entráramos.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después del chapuzón que te di- Sonrió- Anda entra, antes de que atraigas a la policía- Le hice caso y me acomode en el asiento trasero, los malejos posible de él.

El muchacho le dio mi dirección al conductor y el auto se puso en marcha.

Bueno al menos no me haría nada…nada mientras este el taxista. A demás era esto o morirme de frio en la calle.

Pegue mi rostro al vidrio y trate de darme calor con los brazos.

- Edward Cullen- Dijo esa voz rompiendo el silencio del vehículo.

- Mmm…- Murmure mientras parpadeaba. El taxi estaba más oscuro que las calle,s así que entrecerré los ojos para verlo mejor.

- Ese es mi nombre- volvió a hablar- Edward.- Dijo con voz solemne.

Dude unos instantes en darle mi verdadero nombre, aun seguía siendo el chico raro que me seguía- Bella Swan- Conteste, después de todo, nunca se me había dado bien eso de mentir.

- Déjame pedirte perdón, de nuevo, por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche-

- Estas perdonado- Dije sincera- Tú no tienes la culpa de todo- Dije más para mí que para él.

Un amplio suspiro salió de sus labios y se relajo en el asiento.- No sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar eso, esta ha sido la peor noche de mi vida.

- Ah sí, pues no creo que estuviera tan mal como la mía.-

- ¡No lo creo!- Dijo alargando las letras y el silencio volvía a reinar...

Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle ¿Era un psicópata? Era la más importante.

¿Por qué nunca lo había visto si viva tan cerca de casa? ¿A caso era fans de esos Volturis? El taxista sintonizo la radio, Madona, salsa, Blus, y…- ¡No lo cambie!- Gritamos ambos.

- ¿Te gusta Debussy?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Sí! ¿Y a ti?- Pregunte dudosa, era muy raro que alguien de nuestra edad se interesara por la buena música.

- Bueno me fascina la música clásica.- Dijo algo incomodo.

- ¿Y qué hacías en ese estadio?-

- Bueno… es que mi primo prácticamente me obligo a que lo acompañara. Se había peleado con su novia, o algo así y necesitaba que lo perdonara.

- ¡Ah!- Fue lo único que pude decir-¿Y dónde está el?

- Con su novia celebrando- Ambos resoplamos a la vez y me sorprendí- Y... no tienes coche- Era una pregunta fuera de lugar después de todo, el que no tuviera auto no tenía nada de malo, el tal vez prefería invertí su dinero en otras cosas como…

- ¡Sí! Y no sabes cómo lo extraño.-

- Mmmm… No entiendo, lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir el garaje y ya está.-

- Bueno, tal vez sería más fácil si mi garaje no estuviera en Chicago.

- ¡Chicago!- Grite rompiendo el mágico ambiente de la música.

El soltó una sonrisita antes de hablar-Me acabo de mudar a Forks y mi auto llega la próxima semana se excuso.-

- Hemos llegado- Anuncio el taxista con voz aburrida.

Venia tan absorta en la conversación con Edward que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos estacionados frente a mi casa.

Era una lástima…después de todo uno parecía mal chico y le gustaba la música clásica.

El se bajo del auto y se dirigió a abrirme la puerta. Me extendió su mano para ayudarme y cuando nuestra piel hizo contacto sentí un leve cosquilleo que me hizo abrir los ojos como plato.

- Bueno- Trague saliva y seguí- Me gustaría decir que fue un placer conocerte, pero no estoy muy segura de eso.-

- Tal vez la próxima vez pueda lograr que cambies de opinión- Dijo con una sonrisita y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos.

- Ya lo veremos- Y me gire asía mi casa.

- ¿Bella?- me volvió a llamar y sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa voz?

- ¡Sí! – hable y me gire para verlo.

¡Error! La luz de la luna le daba cierto toque mágico a sus cabellos cobrizo y esos ojos verdes parecían brillar con más fuerzas. Tuve que agarrarme a la verja de la entrada para no arrojarme a sus brazos, como aquellas fans por los Volturis.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Emm… ¿Vas a la prepa no?-Yo asentí con mi cabeza- ¿Entonces puedo recogerte mañana?-

- ¿Hum? Pero, si me dijiste que no tenias auto.

- Y no lo tengo- se acerco lentamente hasta que nuestros pechos se rozaron- Vendré en taxi- Dijo con voz suave y se inclino para rozar sus labios con los míos.

No fue un beso fogoso como los de Rose, ni hipnotizarte como los que describía Alice. Fue simplemente suave y tierno, que lleno de mariposas mí estomago y todo mi cuerpo parecía estar apoderado de alguna extraña corriente.

Nos separamos lentamente y abrí mis ojos. No pude evitarlo, sonreí. El ya no era el desquiciado que me perseguía, era el hermoso chico que me había besado.

El taxista hizo sonar la bocina, rompiendo nuestro momento y haciéndome saltar por el susto- No te olvides, a las ocho pasare por ti- Dijo mientras se subía al taxi y sonreía.

Entre a mi casa y recargue mi espalda contra la puerta. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y lleve una mano a mis labios, levante la mirada asía el reloj y suspire.

Después de todo, no había sido tan mala noche come esperaba y es más… estaba contando las horas para volver a compartir un taxi.

****FIN****

* * *

N/A: sI.. aqui termina, ya les habia dicho que iba a ser un onexshot que se convirtio en twoxshot.

Espero que les alla gustado. Por mi parte estoy feliz de terminar otra nueva locura.

Quiero agradecer a **Krystal*Beatriz_cullen*Mary_de_Cullen*LahoradelLonchecito--** Por sus reviews gracias niñas las quiero.

Besos Meli._


End file.
